List of International Organizations
The following is a list of International political, economic and cultural organizations recognized by multiple governments. Central Asian Alliance Founded: Member States: * Tajikistan * Turkmenistan * Uyghurstan Separatist Government * Uzbekistan * Volgastan Democratic Alliance Founded: Member States: * Andorra * Austria * Bavarian Republic * Bosnia * Belgium * Croatia * Czechia * Denmark * France * German Republic * Hungary * Italy * Netherlands * Norway * Poland * Portugal * Romania * Slovenia Eastern European Alliance Founded: Member States: * Belarus * East Nistria * Galitsia * Latvia * Lithuania * Prussia * Slovakia * Ukraine International Jewish Congress Founded: December 31st, 1963 Primary Branches: * Canada * Federation of Canaan * France * Galitsia * German Republic * Iran * Russian Soviet Socialist Republic * United Kingdom * United States [[League of Nations|'League of Nations']] Founded: January 10, 1920 Reconstruction: October 10, 1946 Member States: For a full list of Member States see the League of Nations page. League of Unrecognized Nations and Peoples Founded: For a full list of Unrecognized Nations and Separatist Movements see the Nations with Limited Recognition page. Member States: * Ainu-Mosir Separatist Government * Bangladesh Separatist Government * Catalonia Separatist Government * Kalmykia Separatist Government * Kanaka Separatist Government * Kozakia Separatist Government * Kresowia Separatist Government * Lëtzebuerg Separatist Government * Qaraqalpaqstan Separatist Government * Tamilakam Separatist Government * Uyghurstan Separatist Government * West Cape Separatist Government Pacific Alliance Founded: Member States: * Fiji * Kanaka Separatist Government * Kiribati * Kukumua * Nauru * Papua * Tonga * Tuvalu * United Pacific States * United Tahitian States Separatist Government * Vanuatu [[Roman Bloc|'Roman Bloc']] Founded: October 3, 1939 Dissolved: October 10, 1946 Member States: * Bosnia * Illyrian Republic of Croatia and Slovenia * Kingdom of Albania * Kingdom of Bulgaria * Kingdom of Greece * Kingdom of Italy * Montenegro * North Makedonija * Portugal * Republic of Corsica * Serbia * Spain Socialist Internationale Founded: Member States: * Democratic Republic of Finland * Democratic Republic of Yemen * Estonian People's Republic * Galitsyanish Arbeterepublik (left on ___) * Hungarian People's Republic (left on ___) * People's Republic of Jordan * People’s Republic of Kurdistan (left on ___) * People's Republic of Mongolia * Polish Democratic Republic (left on ___) * Prussian Democratic Republic (left on ___) * Russian Soviet Socialist Republic (succeeding the Soviet Union) * Socialist Federal Republic of the Mekong * Socialist Republic of China * Socialist Republic of Kazakhstan * Socialist Republic of Kyrgyzstan * Socialist Republic of Romania (left on ___) * Socialist Republic of the Volga (left on ___) * Somali Democratic Republic * Slovak Socialist Republic (left on ___) Union of Central Asian Socialist States Founded: Dissolved: Member States: * Socialist Republic of Karakalpakstan * Socialist Republic of Kazakhstan * Socialist Republic of Kyrgyzstan * Socialist Republic of the Volga (left on ___) Union of German States Founded: Member States: * Austrian Republic * Bavarian Republic (only supported by the Einheitspartei) * German Republic * Lëtzebuerg Separatist Government * Liechtenstein * Republic of Prussia (only supported by the Wiedervereinigung-Partei) * Sudetenland Separatist Government * Switzerland (only supported by the Schweizerischer Vaterländischer Verband) * Weichselland Separatist Government *